


Sleep

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Homestuck
Genre: <3?, Cute moiraills, M/M, Quadrant vacillations, Sleepy trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee and Karkat get their cuddles on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> So short. So sweet.  
>  or <3

Gamzee’s head fell to nestle under Karkat’s chin, nuzzling up against his chest sleepily. The smaller troll hummed softly in disapproval, toes curling slightly as he continued to troll John on pesterchum. The capricorn yawned again, snuggling close and quickly drifting off to sleep. One of Karkat’s hands came down to absentmindedly stroke through his moiraill’s hair, toying with the bases of his horns. The older troll purred softly, sleepily curling closer. And soon, they both slept.


End file.
